The Painful Truth
Returning to Aurora's kingdom, with the three fairies, Ratchet and the gang thought over her rightful place inside the kingdom. Sasha: Something about this doesn't feel right.. Kiva: I agree. Ratchet: By the way, that was a nice shot you hit that raven, Genis. Kiva: But that bird made a retreat. Sasha: That's right. Maleficent will do whatever it takes to fulfill her desires now. Genis: This might turn out to be a bad birthday, after all. Raine: We have to do something! Terra: Hold on.. It's too dangerous to take on Maleficent right now. Kiva: I agree with Terra. - Even though a tiara was place on her head, Aurora cries in despair. Sasha: You all should go. I'll keep Aurora company. Ratchet: I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.. Sasha: I know you do. But one of us must protect the princess. - Ratchet walks over and handed over his own totem to Sasha. Sasha: Your own totem? Ratchet, you can't-- Ratchet: Take it.. The light within it will protect you from anything. Sasha: Okay, I will. Kiva: Be careful, Sasha. - Sasha nodded as the group headed out of the room. The room became very quiet, until dark magic pushed Sasha to the floor and was knocked senseless. Aurora was controlled by Maleficent, who quietly sneaks in. Meanwhile, the gang has finally questioned Terra's past. Alister: Ratchet did say that you have bad memories here, Terra. Can you tell us a little bit about it? Terra: Well, it wasn't easy to describe these events.. Kiva: Come on, Terra. Try telling them for me. Terra: All right.. - A flashback describes Terra's bad start. Before he meets Ratchet and Clank, Maleficent has controlled Terra and unlocked Aurora's heart for her scheme. Without describing anything else he has done, and without breaking Kiva's heart, the gang now know how dangerous Maleficent can really be. Sliver: What's the point to all of this? It'll never end! Ratchet: Get a hold of yourself! Kiva: Terra, I understand and I'm not mad at you for what you did. Terra: You're not..mad at me? Kiva: No. I'm not, Terra. Alister: Wow.. This does bring back memories.. Terra: I..don't know what to say.. - Kiva holds Terra's hand. Raine: I suppose true love can overcome anything. Then, this means-- Ratchet: Shh.. Clank, did you hear that? Clank: We are not alone. Kiva: Maleficent! - The gang hurried to Aurora as fast as they can, even though Maleficent has a head start. They ran and ran, but it's already too late. Maleficent has completed Aurora's curse, and as soon as the gang reached the tower's peak, confronted the witch. Maleficent: You poor simple fools.. Think you can outsmart me? Me - The Mistress of All Evil? Terra: Maybe not, but we will defeat you! Maleficent: Hmm.. A strong light within your heart..within the darkness.. I shall claim what belongs to me.. Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* Keep your hands off my boyfriend! Maleficent: Impudence will get you nowhere, child. You may have escaped from the darkness, but none shall escape the fate of countless worlds. Ratchet: What do you mean? Kiva: What are you talking about, Maleficent? Terra: You seem to be mixed up. I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant! Maleficent: Is that so? Well, here's your damsels to save me the trouble! - Maleficent reveals both Aurora and Sasha lying down on the ground. Ratchet: SASHA!! Kiva: AURORA!! Maleficent: Remember this, Terra- The darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now, my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase? Terra: Wait! - Terra tries to strike Maleficent, but she already disappeared. Ratchet quickly goes to Sasha and check her pulse. Kiva: Is Sasha knocked out, Ratchet? Ratchet: I-- I don't know! - Angela suddenly showed up and aid the gang's distress. Angela: Here, let me take over. - Angela checks Sasha's pulse and find a surprising relief. Angela: Okay, Sasha is alright. She was knocked senseless by..dark magic, by the feel of it. Kiva: Poor Sasha.. Terra: We should put them in beds. Ratchet: Y--Yeah. We'll watch them. - The gang make their way down the tower as they prepared both Aurora and Sasha in their beds. Category:Scenes